My best friend's brother
by MyLoveIsVengeance
Summary: A7X FANFICTION After 7 years of not seeing her brother, Mimi is finally reunited with her brother Jimmy. But she realizes that her best friend, Shelby's, brother is the love of her life.


Fanfiction

The day our brothers came to visit was busy as heck. My OCD was driving me insane. Everything HAD to be perfect.

"Mimi! Slow down!" Shelby kept telling me, "It's our brothers. Not the queen of England!" I didn't listen to her until things were done. I plopped down on the couch and groaned.

"So much work.." I said, and Shelby laughed. ave

"Excited, huh?" I grinned.

"I haven't seen him in seven years. Of course I'm excited." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Jimmy!" I exclaimed and jumped up to answer the door. Sure enough, when I opened the door, standing there was the tall, dark haired man I've missed for so long. He smiled down at me.

"Mimi!" he laughed as I hugged him tightly. "You've gotten...taller!" I laughed and let go of him. He was still the same as I remembered him, only he had a few more tattoos.

"Missed ya, Jimmy." I said with a smile. He chuckled and looked over at Shelby, who was sitting on the couch, and grinned widely.

"Hey! Shelby!" he exclaimed as he ran to sit by her. Her cheeks were bright red. I could only laugh. Then I heard a voice from behind me.

"Miss me?" it said. Shelby jumped up and grinned.

"Brian!" I turned around to see the person standing behind me. He was tall, but not as tall as Jimmy. His perfect dark brown hair sat just above his shoulders and he wore a black fedora with a red bandana. His beautiful hazel eyes were lined with black liner and his smile was enough to make anyone melt. Oh my gosh. It WAS Brian. Shelby ran up to him and hugged him smiling. They talked for a moment and Shelby sat down next to Jimmy. Brian looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Mimi." I could feel my cheeks going red and smacked my hands to my face.

"Hey!" He chuckled and put his hands on mine.

"Why you coverin' up your face?" I bit my lip.

"I...um.." He smiled his beautiful, heart-stopping smile and moved my hands.  
"Don't cover your face. I can't look at it if you do." We stood there for a moment just looking at each other. Then, Shelby just HAD to break the silence.

"Alright you love birds. Break it up!" At that, Jimmy was cracking up. I looked down and saw that my hands were still in his. We both pulled away and looked down.

"Lets um...lets sit!" he said as he jumped on the couch, pulling me down with him. We all sat there for hours just talking. _This is nice,_ I thought. I tried to ignore the fact that I was sitting next to the most beautiful person on the planet, which wasn't exactly working because he kept poking me.

"Um," Shelby started, "You guys thirsty? Lets go get some drinks, Mimi!" She got up and grabbed my arm. "Be back in a minute!" she yelled as she pulled me away. She dragged me into the kitchen as fast as she could and grinned bigger than she ever had before.

"Okay, I freaking love your brother!" I gave her a weird look.

"Really now?" She nodded several times.

"Yes!" she squealed. "And I noticed you and Brian having a moment there..." she added with a smirk. I blushed again.

"Whaaat? Moment? Pfft. Puh-lease! I don't know what you're talking about." She just smiled.

"He held your hand. You looked into his eyes. You obviously love each other, Mimi! You're in love!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I am NOT in love." I said, trying to deny it. She rolled her eyes.

"You were blushing like crazy, chick." _Crap, _I thought. She was right. I did love Brian.

We got the drinks and headed back into the living room with the guys. We sat there and talked again. Jimmy talked more to Shelby, so Brian and I talked a lot.

"So, um...I was wondering..." I looked at him confused and motioned for him to go on. "..if maybe you'd like to go do something? Like, tomorrow night?" My eyes widened a little and I couldn't help but grin like a freaking idiot.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He beamed.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "So um, meet me at eight?" I smiled and nodded.

"I will be there." He grinned. We looked over at Jimmy and Shelby and couldn't believe out eyes. They were kissing! Our jaws dropped.

"You uh...wanna change our plans to tonight?" he whispered. I only nodded in reply. "Alright. Meet me at the beach in ten minutes." He then got up and walked out, closing the door behind him. They stopped and looked at me.

"Where's Bri goin'?" Shelby asked.

"I'm uh...meeting him at the beach in ten minutes." The both grinned and Jimmy made a weird fangirling sound.

"Ooooo! Have fun sister! NO GETTING PREGGO!" I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I slowly made my way down to the beach, my heart pounding fast and had in my chest. I couldn't believe what was happening. Couldn't believe that he actually asked me to do this. I was beating a thousand times per second. _Calm down Mimi! _I kept telling myself.

I got to the beach and walked towards the water, looking for the place Brian had told me to meet him. In the distance, I saw someone standing beside a blanket which had a basket on it. The person turned around and waved. I smiled and quickened my pace so I could get there faster.

"Glad to see you made it," Brian said with a smile. I grinned.  
"What's all this?" I asked, gesturing towards the blanket. He cheeks turned a little red.

"I uh..thought we could have a little picnic. That is, if you want to. Which is fine if you don't." I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." He grinned and the two of us sat on the blanket. He packed sandwiches, cold pizza, and of course cheese cake. We ate and talked and laughed a lot. I was worried, however, when he suddenly got serious.

"Mimi, I've been thinking," he said, "about a lot of things. One of the being my feelings...about you." I raised my eyebrows and nodded for him to continue. "I have...serious feelings for you, Mimi." he said and my eyes widened slightly. " I know it might seem a little weird. Maybe even a little cheesy. Every time I see you, my heart races. When I hear your voice, it's like a beautiful song. And your smile...your beautiful smile...it's breath-taking. I really like you. I understand completely if you don't feel the same way...I just.."

Before he could finish I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. His eyes widened, then closed as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back. I ran my fingers through his perfect hair. It was amazing. I slowly ran my hands down to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt so I could feel his warm skin. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I'm gonna guess that you feel the same way then?" I could only nod. Before I could say anything, he pulled me into another kiss. This kiss was different. It was more passionate and deep. He slowly ran his fingers through my hair and my hands were on his chest. I giggled when he smiled through the kiss and pulled away beaming.


End file.
